wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Tangle 6.5
Tangle 6.5 is the fifth chapter of Tangle. The Undersiders crash a Protectorate party, things go less than optimal for everyone. Plot The Undersiders have taken position on a thirty-two story building, putting them six stories above but otherwise close to the Forsberg Gallery, the location of the heroes' fundraiser. Having gained access to the roof using a supply elevator thanks to Tattletale, Bitch's dogs have been fully grown by her power in preparation. With the members of the team riding atop them, each dog drops down from the roof to grip a patio three stories below, and then pushes itself across the gap to land on the glass ceiling of the Gallery. Brutus's impact causes cracks across the glass, allowing Judas to shatter it and drop the team into the top floor, right in the middle of the event. The Brockton Bay Protectorate with the exception of Dauntless are all present. Clockblocker, Vista, Gallant and Shadow Stalker represent the Wards, beside an out-of-costume Glory Girl, from New Wave. A PRT squad armed with non-lethal containment foam weaponry guards the front door. Skitter also notices to her amusement that a terrified Emma is there with her father. Due to the crowd, which contains elderly people and children, nobody is able to open fire on the Undersiders quickly. This allows them to make use of Grue's power to black out a vast majority of the room that they are not standing in. Regent unhitches two boxes full of bugs from their position strapped on Angelica's back, while Tattletale, Skitter and Grue make a move for the front of the room and the PRT squad. With the huge advantage provided by Grue's ability to see through his darkness and Skitter's ability to sense the positions of people within it through her bugs, they are able to easily position themselves to ambush the squad as Grue clears the darkness from them. The squad is swiftly defeated and trapped in a mound of foam released from a severed hose of one of their own weapons. The three Undersiders each take one of the containment foam sprayers and a tank of the foam. Grue reveals the Wards and Glory Girl and the Undersiders open fire with foam. Shadow Stalker manages to evade the foam for a while, but the group are quickly all buried in it. Grue then reveals some of the Protectorate: Assault, Battery and Triumph. Using her built up charge from waiting in the darkness, Battery immediately leaps and kicks Assault in the chest, allowing him to use his ability to manipulate kinetic energy to charge the Undersiders. With the kinetic energy manipulation he is also able to direct the containment foam away from him for long enough to land a strike on Grue before being caught. Battery also proves evasive, clipping Tattletale's weapon and knocking it from her hands. As Battery attempts to recharge, Skitter disrupts her concentration with bug bites and stings and is able to catch her off guard enough to catch her under the foam. Triumph then interrupts with his shout, knocking Skitter to the floor. Grue sprays foam in his direction, but Triumph dodges the initial attempt and grabs a cocktail table to use as a shield, and shouts down Skitter again as she tries to flank. In response, Grue clears a path through his darkness and allows Brutus to charge through and hit Triumph. As Skitter retrieves herself from the floor once again and reburies Shadow Stalker, who has been working her way free slowly using her power, Armsmaster makes an appearance from the darkness, missing Skitter due to Grue's warning seconds before. As Skitter tries to use the foam sprayer on him, he disables it with an EMP from his halberd, quickly following up to disable both of the sprayers Grue and Tattletale have too. He demands that Brutus is called of, which Grue commands Bitch to do. Grue then states that Armsmaster had been moving as if he could see within the darkness and Armsmaster responds that he has studied the Undersiders' powers. Tapping his halberd against the ground, he kills every bug within 15 feet of him and declares that the fight was decided the moment they entered the room. Miss Militia emerges from the darkness with a machine gun, holding Regent hostage. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters